Typical digital cameras, for example, the “Digimax 350SE” model manufactured by Samsung Techwin Co., Ltd., does not have the capability of informing a user when an inadequate photograph has been taken after the user photographs an object with the digital camera. Most typical digital cameras have a function that allows the user to review a photograph as soon as he or she photographs an object. For example, when the user photographs an image with a digital camera, the image is displayed on a display device. However, most users find viewing the image on a display device to be inconvenient, and even when they do view the image on the display, they sometimes do not realize that the photographing is inadequate. Thus, typical digital cameras do not have a means for informing the user when an object has been photographed inadequately so that the user can photograph the object again.